


Princess

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, M/M, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: God, his baby was so beautiful.





	Princess

“Travie,” Andy whines, “hurry up.”

“Hey, baby boy,” Travie shoots him a look, “what did I tell you about talking?” 

“Not too, unless you said so,” Andy mumbles, soft and shy. 

“That’s right princess, now go get dressed,” Travie smiles at the vegan, who blushes, watching him disappear into the bathroom. God, his baby was so beautiful. Time flutters on and eventually there’s a cough from the bathroom door. 

Fuck.

Red garters and suspenders, frame pretty thighs, purple panties cupping his visibly hardening cock, and a baby blue bralette. The vegan fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other, and his does he look good enough to eat. Travie beckons him closer, the curl of his fingers and the vegan follows. The taller pulls the smaller into his lap, large hands feeling the soft fabric and skin, hands coming to grip at his waist. 

Big grey eyes, so full of love of want, bore into Travie’s brown ones, and mouths mesh together. Noses bump, and it’s awkward, but it's the endearing and sweet type. They moan into each other’s mouths, tongues fighting, pushing, prodding, exploring. Andy is gripping Travie’s shoulders, and only needs to wrap his legs around him when the taller decides to move to the bedroom.

So, there's the reason Andy couldn't really walk the next day, happy?


End file.
